Time Turners lead to Time Travel
by punkyrockz
Summary: James Sirius Potter was just hanging out with his girlfriend. No problem, until he broke a time turner sending them back in time to the Order of the Phoenix. Brilliant James! Just brilliant!


Muggles were so fascinating. James Sirius Potter decided as he studied the street around him. He hadn't surfaced to the Muggle world in quite a few years and that seemed to have greatly changed the world around him. He had just turned 18 and was helping his best friend and cousin Fred run his Uncle George's shop.

Uncle George was still running it of course, but he needed more help the older he was getting and so they were helping out until James figured out what he wanted to do with his life. And if he told you the truth, he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. James was known to be so sure but now he was questioning what he really wanted to do and what he was good at.

James walked along the sidewalk watching the muggles drive by in their cars or walked past him as if they were in a rush. James pulled his cloak tighter around him. He was used to wearing muggle clothes naturally instead of robes so it was easier to blend in. The only difference was his dragon hide boots and wand stolen away in his inside pocket.

James then decided to head into a coffee shop that was clearly labeled StarBucks. In fact James had seen several of them in his short trip into London and he wondered if it was a chain.

He quickly got a coffee before fumbling around with the muggle money and paying. He sat in the corner studying everyone as they walked past. "D' you mind if I sit here?" a woman asked and James was startled from his thinking process.

James looked her over. She looked about 19 and had a hourglass figure. Her dark red hair flowed out from hidden under a hat that protected her ears from the cold winter air. She wore a bundled up cloak holding a steaming cup in her hands and small freckles dotted across her cheeks and she smiled at him hopefully with white teeth and bright blue eyes. She was beautiful James realized and he straightened.

"Um, sure. Of course you can." James pulled the coffee a little closer to him and gestured for her to sit.

"I'm James." he introduced.

"I'm Michele. Thanks for letting me sit here. I wasn't too kneen for the cold." she smiled and James' heart fluttered.

"It's fine. I wasn't doing anything interesting." James shrugged. Michele gave him a small smile back.

"I haven't seen you around here. I always come here." Michele started.

"I don't normally but I decided to be adventurous today." he grinned.

Michele smiled back and took another sip of her coffee. "Good to know."

"Good to know what?" James asked.

Michele smiled, "I happen to like a guy that is adventurous."

James grinned trying to keep his cool. Then he glanced at his watch and cursed. "I'm sorry but I'm late for work." he stood to leave and so did Michele.

"It was nice talking to you James."

"You too."

Michele frowned for a second before saying, "Actually, James," she bent over and wrote something on a piece of paper before handing it to him. "Call me sometime yea?" she asked.

"Of course. Bye thanks for the conversation." James said and threw away his coffee before stashing away the number and finding a safe place to apparate.

James made it home just in time for dinner. James joined his parents and godbrother Teddy Lupin and his new wife Victore Lupin who was his cousin and previously a Weasley. His siblings were still at Hogwarts. His brother Albus, Al, was in his final year and Lily in her fifth year. Normally the group had big family dinners but today everyone was going to their respective houses.

"How was work Dad?" James asked.

"Fine James, Teddy here nearly got us all killed in Egypt." his father, Harry Potter, grinned jokingly.

"It was an accident!" Teddy moaned and Victore smiled at him before pecking his lips.

"Oi, get a room! That's still my cousin Lupin!" James cried reverting back to his normal immature self.

"You're just jealous because you're still single." Teddy grinned.

"Maybe not for long." James grinned thinking again of his meeting with Michele.

"I know that face. Who'd you meet? Is she pretty? When did you meet? Does she work with the Ministry? Are you going to introduce us soon? Have you kissed? Tell me!" Victore said happily.

James pursed his lips before answering her questions in order, "Her name's Michele, yes, today, no she's a muggle, no, and no we met today that would be creepy and creepy is not part of the James Sirius plan." he rattled.

"She sounds lovely sweetie." his mum, Ginny Potter, smiled placing a hand on his.

"Thanks mum, I think I'm going to call her soon. She gave me her telephone number." James grinned.

It was in the next few months that James and Michele grew closer and they began to fall in love. James had yet to tell her about the wizarding world but he was taking her to meet his family since term had ended and that meant his siblings could meet her as well. He was then going to tell her about him being a wizard after dinner with his family.

So for the time being the Potter family were Muggle. His dad had taken Al's and Lily's wands and gave Kreacher the day to stay at Grimmauld Place so that he wasn't there for dinner.

James drove her in Grandpa Arthur's car and they pulled up to Potter Manor. James was wearing jeans and a nice white shirt. Michele wore a simple purple dress, her favorite color, and matching shoes. James walked right in tugging at a nervous looking Michele's hand.

His Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose, and Hugo were joining as well besides Teddy and Victore who always were at Potter dinners.

They walked quietly towards the living room and where both could hear people talking. Then Michele froze and pulled James close to her whispering. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

James grinned, "I'm sure everyone'll love you. Just like I love you. There's nothing to worry about but I must warn you that I'm not the strangest one in the family. I have a lot to pick from having 5 uncles, 4 aunts, 2 siblings, a godbrother, and 9 cousins. That's just biological of course let's not forget all of the family friends that we call uncles."

Michele grinned that beautiful smile. The one James fell in love with. Her eyes would sparkle with joy and a hint of michieviousness. "But I think your the one that I love the most."

"Mm, you better." James smiled wickedly and they met lips holding each other for a second.

Then the second they pulled away James was rushing her inside because he knew that the second she came down from the kiss she would get all nervous and worked up again. Lily and Rose were sitting on the couch talking about something.

"Yea yea that's great, now Lils I would like you to meet my girlfriend Michele. Michele this is my sister Lily and that's my cousin Rose." James introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Michele grinned falling easily into the presence of the two girls and her normally confident bubbly charm.

Lily immediately went to fawning over her dress and Rose soon followed. Hugo was picking up the final pieces of Wizard's Chess that Hugo and his father must have been playing beofre they arrived.

"You know I am here too. Miss-I-haven't-seen-your-brother-since-Christmas-and-I-miss-you," James interrupted.

"Your right, hi James," Lily grinned and gave him a hug.

"Where's Al?"

"Upstairs with Dad and Teddy." Lily replied. "If you are looking for them then go. I like your girlfriend Jamie, you picked a good one."

Once everyone was seated at the dinner table Michele sat next to Uncle Ron and James. James' father kept up a steady flow of conversation with Michele and James was happy that Michele seemed to fit in with his family. The only problem they would really need to face now was when James told her that he and his entire family were wizards.

James decided to take her to The Leaky Cauldron and tell her before they go in.

"So Michele," James started.

"Yea J?"

"I have something to tell you. Um, about me and my family. It might be a bit of a shock to you."

"What are you guys a family of serial killers?" she asked sarcastically.

"This is serious Mich," James huffed, "Merlin's Beard, um, so you know my Uncle Charlie? The one that works with breeding lions? Yea, he breeds dragons in Romania. Um, I don't work around here. Actually I work at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes until I can get Professor McGonnagal to let me teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Michele looked over at him frowning, "James, what are you talking about?"

James pulled over to the side of the road parking in front of the Leaky Caludron. "You'll see. Let me tell you I hardly ever drive a Muggle car. Um, I just have one question, Michele do you love me?" James asked.

Michele seemed to have sobered when she realized that this was serious. "Of course I love you James."

"Ok then come on." James got out of the car and took Michele's hand when she was too fast for him to open the door for her.

James walked towards the Leaky Cauldron which Michele still couldn't see. He led her up to the door and pulled her through, "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron."

It was near 11 so there was only the spare witch or wizard in. Tom, the old bar keeper, was living there free of charge waved at him, "James Potter! How are you?"

"Good Tom, is Aunt Hannah still up?" James asked.

"Should be, o and tell your father he still owes me ten Galleons for the couple Firewhiskeys he and the misses had the other night." Tom dismissed them.

"Do you believe in magic Michele?" James asked.

"I never really thought about it." she said as James sat her down and called for two butterbeers.

"Well, I'm a wizard." James said. "My whole family is actually." he just went out and said it.

Michele looked at him before scoffing, "Are you trying to amuse me J?"

She was answered as the butterbeer's were suddenly levitated onto the table and set in front of them. Her eyes widened and they looked at the new drink in front of her then back to James.

"What is this place?" she asked. It was the first thing that was said in a long silence where James had drawn his wand and was absent mindingly changing the color of his mug as he sipped the butterbeer.

"I told you. It's the Leaky Cauldron. Only witches and wizards can get in of course. My Aunt Hannah and Uncle Neville run the place. Actually Neville teaches Herbology at Hogwarts but he helps Hannah during the summer." James looked around, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I can't just go around saying that I'm a wizard. People would think you're a tosser. Of course there are some good mad wizards out there. I just want you to know that this doesn't change anything for me. I still feel the same for you. I really do love you, but before we go any farther into our relationship I thought that you should know all of me." James swallowed his adams apple bobbing helplessly. He then looked at her butterbeer, "You can drink that you know. Good stuff butterbeer been drinking that since I was a kid."

James waited for a long minute as Michele had gone silent and was looking between Tom and everything else in the room but James. "Ok." she said calmly.

"What love?" James asked.

"Ok, you're a wizard. I accept it. It's actually kind of cool." Michele managed a half smile. Then she took the mug of butterbeer and looked at James again to make sure this was ok before she took a small sip. "That's actually really good."

She grinned and they both laughed and it seemed just a little bit easier to be around Michele.

It was their one year and 8 month anniversary. It was August, they were at the day that James had told her he was a wizard. Michele had adapted rather quickly into the world of magic although some of it was a little weird for her she was fine with that. They were still madly in love.

In fact they were in Grimmauld Place. James was telling her about the Order of The Phoenix and Michele was learning the story of Harry Potter. James was hoping it would be her soon to be father in law. He had a ring in his pocket. They were curled up together on the couch in the sitting room. James was holding Michele and they felt content just laying with each other.

"Did you know it's been a year since I told you about myself?" James whispered into her ear.

"Best year ever." Michele smiled against his ear making shivers go up his spine.

"It's been exactly one year, eight months, and 12 days since we met at Starbucks," James asked.

"You counted?" she asked surprised and twisted her body slightly so that she was half laying on top of him.

"Yea and you didn't?" James asked as she met their lips in a quick peck.

"I did. I just never thought you'd be the sentimental one." Michele breathed.

James looped his arms around her, "Well, I happened to have loved every single damn second of it." he kissed her again. Michele grinned and she had wedged herself in the small space in between the couch and her boyfriend's body.

"Of course you did." she teased.

James still had a smile plastered on his face and craned his head to get a kiss but Michele laughed and shoved him and with a yelp James fell off the couch. Then James jumped up and grabbed her body. "Bad choice Mich." he said teasingly. Then James threw her over his shoulder when something fell out of his pocket. It was small grains of sand and then came the shattering glass.

The couple watched it before they seemed to have been lifted off their feet and taken away. James landed first rather painfully on the same floor he and Michele had just been standing on. James cursed himself for having the time turner in his pocket and now he was back at Grimmauld Place in the past, great. Then there was a loud bang as Michele landed next to him and her knees buckled under the pressure as she began to fall and James caught her.

"J? What the bloody hell was that?" she demanded as James helped her up.

"That might or might not have been my time turner breaking and sending us back to a time period that I don't know." James explained quickly.

Michele looked angered for a long moment before she nearly screamed, "JAMES POTTER! YOU IDIOT!" she shrieked. Michele is a natural red head so she had to have the temper. Of course she did.

Of course then the entire house seemed interested and then there was a whole group of wizards pointing wands at the couple. James pushed Michele behind him and pulled out his wand just in case. He scanned the faces and then saw his unscarred Uncle Bill and one of his name sakes, Sirius Black.

"Well, I know what year we're in now." James muttered.

"Like that helps James! You are the one that broke the bloody thing." Michele pointed out. Her face was red and you could see the red roots of her hair at her scalp.

"You pushed me off the couch."

"And who was the idiot that carried a time turner with them in their pockets?" Michele asked again. "Dear lord Albus was right."

"What about Al?" James asked now slightly interested with his brother being mentioned.

"He said that one day you'd get us in trouble." Michele said, "He's wise like his namesake."

"Well I'm a trouble maker like my namesakes why don't you go date Al then." James shot back.

"Heaven know's why I decided to date you. Al's handsome very much so. Look's like your dad." Michele said and James was still studying the crowd of people who were listening to them rattle on to each other with friendly banter.

"Are you saying my dad's fit?" James straightened.

"No! James that's gross! Why would you think I said that Harry Potter was fit?" Michele cried.

"Who the hell are you?" a voice in the auidence finally decided to speak.

"Well, you see, my name's James Sirius Potter and we accidentally came here from 2020." James grinned and looked around pocketing his wand. "Wow, this place's looks worse than dad said it did."

"Very tactful James." Michele scolded.

"Well, what do you want me to say love? I don't know half these people and you don't have a wand. Can't go beating around the bush." he shrugged.

Then someone stepped forward. "Now who might you two be?"

There stood Professor Dumbledore in all his glory as he gazed at the two. They looked rather normal and the man had lowered his wand to work loosely at his side. The woman didn't even hold a wand and they held hands.

"Professor Dumbledore? Well, you see sir," James dug into his pocket pulling out the broken glass and sand, "Michele and I came from the year 2020 and may or might not have broken a time turner."

Professor Dumbledore came forward immediately. "May I see the remains?" he asked believing them instantly.

James hesitantly pulled out what was left of the said time turner. And placed them carefully in his outstretched hand. Professor Dumbledore tisked slightly before pocketing them. "Well, it seems as if you two need to be introduced. Let's go into the kitchen."

"Albus, are we sure about this?" Mad-Eye Moody was still cautious of them.

"I trust them Alastar. Come on then Mr. Potter."

James kept Michele's hand and followed everyone back into the kitchen. "So, as previously stated I'm James Sirius Potter my dad's Harry Potter, obiviously, mum's Ginny Potter. I just turned 19. I work as the DADA professor at the moment but I was able to get on the Cuddley Cannons team as Chaser so I just finished my last year. It's closer to Michele which is good because it was dificult for her to come visit. And she can't use floo very well."

"It was one bloody time J!"

James grinned and scoffed, "And it was the last time I ever had you floo somewhere."

"Quiet J," then she turned to face them, "I'm Michele Holden and I'm James' girlfriend. I'm almost 20 and I design toys for PlaySkool in the UK."

"PlaySkool? That a muggle company?" Sirius Black asked.

"Um, yea it's muggle." Michele said almost sheepishly. Michele had devoloped the idea that she wasn't good enough and she was very self conscious of the fact that everyone around her were wizards.

James stepped closer to whisper in her ear, "It's fine love." Then he stepped away, "Besides you introduced me to your friends. How do you think I felt when I met your friends?" James asked her placing a hand on her waist.

She grinned at the touch, "You told me powerful. Don't lie you like being the wizard of the couple."

"That's me the wizard of everything!" James cried nearly shouting.

"Well, except in math, reading, almost everything muggle related, your driving is horrid you almost killed us on the way to The Leaky Cauldron the other day, logic, being subtle, need I go on," Michele teased.

James quickly grabbed her. "That's not very nice Mich."

"It's true! Now J can you explain to me in one phrase what year this is so I know what's going on," Michele said.

"I must not tell lies." James stated plainly.

Michele nodded, "Thanks J, I'm not so good at memory."

"One thing that I happen to be better than you at besides magic," James grinned and the two sat down next to Bill and Mrs. Weasley.

"Magic doesn't count J you know that. I don't have any." Michele huffed.

"Are you a squib?" a voice suddenly asked and everyone turned to see Sirius Black looking at Michele with curious eyes.

"Um, no, I, I'm a muggle. James even had his family act like they didn't have magic until he told me. And I would never, say anything, I've met a lot of good people and I think that it's wonderful that James loves and trusts me enough to tell me. He's told me all about you guys of course. And Harry." Michele explained and the room was quiet for a long minute.

"It's nice to meet you dear I'm-," Mrs. Weasley started.

"I know who are Molly. I've met almost all of the family. You were estactic for your first grandson to finally find a serious girlfriend." Michele grinned. "And that's Bill, Charlie, Authur, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Mundungus Fletcher, Severus Snape, Professor McGonnagal, Kingsley, and I'm guessing you're Mad Eye Moody." she rolled off.

"Very well then, I guess I better call everyone down for dinner." Mrs. Weasley said and then she called everyone down.

She filed everyone in and had them sit so that she could explain James and Michele to them. "For a little while we are going to have a few guests staying with us. They have accidentally time traveled from 2020. This is James Potter and his girlfriend Michele." Mrs. Weasley introduced.

15 year old Harry's jaw dropped and eyes went wide. This was his kid! His kid his kid was older than him! "Hey dad! Remember when we get home, I'm 19 and so technically you can't ground me."

"That doesn't really help your case love." Michele grinned. "Nice to see you again Mr. Po-, I mean Harry. Wow this is going to be weird."

"Says you! I know all these people. Most of them raised me!" James butt in.

"Yea, but now I can finally meet the rest of your Uncles." Michele shrugged.

Then the food was on the table. Everyone stopped talking and began to eat. There was long silence and Michele, who would normally sit on James' lap, sat next to him and Sirius Black instead. Michele asked for a butter beer and James reached for it first putting it behind his back.

Michele tried leaning for it but James hid it behind his back even farther. "James Sirius" she teased a grin on her face. She was just as immature as her boyfriend. "Give me the butterbeer."

"Make me love." he smirked.

Then Michele tackled her boyfriend. They fell with a crash to the ground the butterbeer falling out of his hand breaking the bottle and Michele who was on his chest looked over. "Aww," she faked sadness and looked back at James. "nice one James."

"You tackled me. Are you ok Mich?" he asked.

Everyone noticed his love struck face and despite the fact that they were just playing that he was making sure she was ok. "'M fine."

"Good now you weigh a ton if you'd like to get off me." James said a half smile on his face.

Michele cocked her head to the side seeming to think it over for a long minute before shrugging and standing letting him up. "Is that better love?" she teased.

"Much." James pecked her lips slightly. "Now we just need to figure out how to get home."

There was a loud bang and a new string of cursing from the hallway.

Everyone from the past looked up at the noise instantly drawing their wands but James and Michele frowned recgonizing the voices.

"Wait." it was Michele who spoke first holding up her hand and she walked forwards to the door opening it slightly.

"Al, Lily?" she asked. Then Michele disappeared crying out, "How in Merlin's Beard did you get here? J come 'ere!" she cried.

Then Michele was seen before everyone else dragging a boy that looked 17 into the room. Everyone realized with shock that it was almost an exact copy of Harry Potter followed by a girl with beaming red hair and hazel eyes to match James', she looked about 15 and Harry's age.

James grinned and looked at them. "How'd you guys get here?"

"Went to find you guys. Dad was looking for you guys. Went back to Grimmauld Place to see if you guys were still here and we ended up here." the boy explained. "Found you!"

Then the young girl stepped forward her face nearly red in rage. "JAMES POTTER YOU ARROGANT TOERAG!" she shouted at the top of her lungs finally and James ran as she made an attempt to hit him.

"First you send yourself and your nearly fiance, and my best friend, love you Mich, back in bloody time but then you get Al and I stuck here too!" she ranted.

As James was panicking Michele rolled her eyes. "This is Albus and Lily. James' younger brother and sister."

"Albus Severus." Michele finally said grabbing the 18 year olds collar nearly choking him as he attempted to run after his brother. "Stop this right now. This isn't going to help us. If you haven't noticed you are older than your parents at the moment and we need to figure out a way home." she told him.

"Albus Severus?!" Harry said finding his voice again after he got over the fact that two of his three kids are older than him. "I named my kid after Snape?"

Albus straightened himself out. "He proved himself worthy and that's all I'm going to say."

Lily stepped forward, "I'm Lily. I've just turned 16 and about to go into my sixth year at Hogwarts. This is Al, just graduated and 18. Both of these idiots are my older brothers. Lucky me. At least I'm dad's favorite."

"Are not!" James cried childishly.

Michele stepped forward breaking up their banter. "Lils stop baiting him you can fight at home. Right now we need to figure out how to get home."

"Exactly." a voice said and then everyone's heads swivled around to see Professor Dumbledore stepping out of the floo.

"Woah. Professr Dumbledore. I talk to your portrait all of the time. James would see you more though. He, Louis, and Fred had a special couch in McGonnagal's office. She even let them pick out the color." Lily rambled happily. She was one of those bubbly kinds of girls but she could also be serious when she needed to.

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, and I believe you are," he started.

"Lily Potter sir, Lily Luna Potter." she told him.

"Lovely name. And now you are going into sixth year correct?" he asked.

She nodded. "Perfect. Now Lily, you can go to school with your parents as a student. Mr. Potter's and Miss. Holden, James, I believe Madam Hooch wouldn't mind if you took over for her this year in Quidditch. Albus, am I correct? Tell your father when you return that I am honored if i haven't already, I believe that you have just graduated. Would you mind helping me over the course of the year personally?" he asked.

"I would love too." Al said beaming.

"Sir, I was wondering if I could help out the house elves in the kitchens? I can't exactly teach a class." Michele told him.

The twinkle in his eyes got even bigger. "I think that the house elves would love it Michele."

She grinned. "Wonderful." Dumbeldore said. "Now that this is all sorted out I am going to return to Hogwarts, good night."

Dumbledore left with the floo and then everyone was quiet for a long moment. "Why don't I go make us a room Mich? Padfoot can I use Regulus' room?" he asked.

"Be careful. The twat might have cursed the room."

James smiled like he knew something that they didn't. "Trust me. Mich and I will be fine. Come on Love."

He took Michele's hand and they left. James and Michele were in Regulus' room relaxing while they could and James finally decided he might as well ask her. "Hey Mich," he asked.

"Yea?"

"I'm really sorry for this. I feel like it's all my fault." he said and pulled out the ring. Her back was to him.

"O, it's ok. I love you for you. Especially the part of you that can get you into trouble." Michele told him truthfully.

James finally took out the ring and knelt on one knee. "Michele, it's been one year, eight months, thriteen days, 5 hours, and thirteen minutes since I met you and they have been the best in my life. I promise to love you forever and I know this is kind of bizarre because we are in 1995 at the moment but," James started and Michele was looking at him with a surprised face and he saw tears in her eyes.

"Michele Casey Holden, will you marry me?" James asked breathlessly.

Michele was nodding quickly tears streaming down her face. "Yes. Yes. O my god J yes." she cried and James quickly stood wrapping her into a hug and she sobbed happily into his shoulder.

When she pulled away her eyes red and looked at the ring before James slid it onto her ring finger. "It's beautiful. Damn I owe Lily ten galleons." she said at last.

Michele had been adopted into the Wizarding World well still working a muggle job but she always transferred most of her pay into wizard money and she bought most of her things from wizard shops.

"What?" James asked loosely as they laid down together in the bed bodies intertwined.

"Lily bet me 10 galleons that you would propose before the month was up. I said you would before the end of the year." Michele explained grinning at her finace.

"You guys bet on me?" James asked sounding appalled.

"The whole family was love." she smiled.

James rolled his eyes. "I'll yell at my siblings later."

In fact it happened the next morning. Michele wore the ring to breakfast holding hands with James and she sat next to Lily. "When do we got back to Hogwarts grandmum?" Lily asked looking at Mrs. Weasley expectingly. Mrs. Weasley looked surprised for a moment at being called grandmum before she said breathlessly.

"In a few days dear. I believe that Professor Dumbledore is getting your things for you." she said.

"Awesome. I'm going to try Quidditch again. Last time someone wouldn't let me on the team." Lily explained glaring at her oldest brother.

Michele then grabbed Lily's hand and placed something in them and the sound of metal clinked in her hands. Lily frowned and looked down counting out the coins before she realized that there was ten galleons in her hand.

Someone would have thought Lily won the lottery. She shouted in victory and glee pocketing the money before hugging Michele tightly and then throwing herself across Michele's body to kiss her brother unexpectally on the cheek.

"I knew it! I knew it! AL YOU OWE ME 5 GALLEONS WHEN WE GET HOME!" she shouted.

"No!" Al said in shock. "He bloody didn't. Thanks James you made me lose!" he cried.

"Speaking of which, was everyone betting on this?" James asked unbelieveably.

"Yes." His siblings and fiance answered together.

"Well that's wonderful." James said sarcastically.

"Is anyone else confused?" Ron asked.

"O Uncle Ron you owe me money as well." Lily said.

"It turns out the whole family was betting on when I was going to propose to Michele." James grunted.

"Yes I'm going to have a sister in-law! Can I see the ring? Please?" Lily begged.

Michele smiled and let Lily see the ring on her finger. Lily marveled at it. "It's so pretty. Can I be your maid of honor? Sorry that probably sounded pushy. When did he propose how did he do it? Tell me everything." Lily rambled off.

"Of course I want you to be my maid of honor. I wouldn't have it any other way." Michele grinned.

"This is so weird." Harry muttered in shock. It seems like they were discussing his son's wedding. Aparantly James had asked Michele to marry him.

It seems like only Ron had heard him before nodding.

The rest of breakfast was a hyper Lily talking excitedly to a blushing and flustered Michele and a choking James who was in shock from them betting on him and laughing at his finaces expression. "Lils, love, I'm positive you've been planning our wedding since the day I met you. You don't have to tell me right away. I'm sure Molly and mum would love to plan it together. Do you think your dad could walk me down the aisle?" she asked.

"What about your dad?" Ron asked curiously.

"Ron! Tact!" Hermione scolded.

The kids from the future burst out laughing. They had just seen the exact same situation just before they had gotten here. "I see that hasn't changed." Lily chuckled.

"I was orphaned as a kid. When I was talking about my mum I meant Mrs. Potter. The Potter's kind of adopted me after they got to know me." Michele explained softly.

"Sorry Ron brought it up." Hermione apologized for him.

Michele shrugged, "It's ok. I never knew my parents. Let's move onto a more light topic. Lily has Victore talked to you lately? I haven't heard from her or Teddy since she had gotten sick."

Lily's eyes lit up. "O yes! Ted had owled me right before we landed here. Turns out Vic's pregnant!" she cried.

"O that's so sweet!" Michele cried happily.

"That's my cousin!" James said a slightly disgusting look on his face.

"Haven't you tortured them enough when they were dating? They are married J." Michele retorted.

"I know! But I grew up around them! I don't need the image of them-" he paused mid-sentence seeming to gag.

Michele had a smug look on her face. "O hush it. I can't believe that's the first thing your mind jumps to. Dirty minded." Michele rolled her eyes.

James grined and pecked her lips. "But you love me."

Then there was a clearing of the throat and then Professor Dumbledore was grinning. "I'm here for Mr. and Ms. Potters." he eyed the ring on Michele's hand. "Congratulations my dear and you too Mr. Potter."

"Now I have come to inform you that James, Albus, and Michele need to leave a few days before you all. Lily dear you can go on the Hogwarts Express to school with your father." Dumbledore said. "Now I must go. Plenty to do before term starts you know."

"He's weirder than Dad said." Al said carefully before turning back to his food.

The rest of the day went by fairly normally. Al and Lily played chess and talked to their future father and uncles. Michele spent almost all of her time in the Black library reading about time travel and trying to find a way home. She also talked with Sirius and Remus over the day. James however hung out with Fred and George swapping stories of feats and pranks and detentions they have pulled at Hogwarts.

James did have some time alone with Michele in the Black library a little bit after lunch. That was how the next few days passed. Then there were more visitors.

It happened in the Black library with Michele. She was scanning through books some in English, Latin, French, or some in Ancient Ruins that she had roughly managed to translate. Michele despite not having a wand was just as knowledgeable with wizarding world and she learned Ancient Ruins through a nearly fifty year old Hermione.

There was then a loud bang and a puff of smoke. Michele quickly stood onto the chair she was standing on. "What the hell?"

"Michele?" they asked.

Michele dropped to the floor running to the man who opened his arms and took her into a large hug. "Dad!"

There was a chuckling as a fifty year old Harry Potter hugged someone he would consider his daughter. "Did you come back to get us?"

"Of course. Now, where is my idiot son?" Harry questioned.

"Downstairs. Come on. You are going to give yourself a heart attack." Michele laughed.

"J? Love? Where are you guys?" Michele called.

"The kitchen!"

Michele walked into the room with Harry following. Lily noticed him first, "Daddy!" she cried. She ran over to him throwing herself into his open arms.

"Hello Flower." Harry said holding his daughter carefully. "You gave everyone quite a scare. Me and your mum included." Harry told her not sounding the least bit angry. He then kissed her hair as Lily was nearly as tall as him.

"It was all Jamie's fault daddy! He got us all stuck here! And right before Louis was going to introduce us to his boyfriend!" Lily started crying out and pointing her finger at her older brother.

"It's ok Flower. I should be getting all of us home at the end of the night. I will take care of your brother. O and you know Louis' boyfriend it's Lysander." Harry said putting an arm around her shoulder.

Lily awed, "I knew they would always get together."

Then Harry faced everyone else that was around the table. "Padfoot." Harry greeted his godfather.

"Looking a little old there Harry." Sirius grinned.

"Don't disrespect your elders Snuffles. I believe I am nearly 15 years older than you. And if you knew the future you'd be going prematurely gray as well." Harry grinned. "Speaking of which, James Sirius Potter!" Harry shouted seeing his oldest son trying to creep his way out of the room.

"You march over here right now!" Harry said fiercely.

"But dad I'm ninetee-" James started to protest but with a harsh glare from Harry he walked over the him anyways.

"Hey dad," James smiled.

"Don't you hey dad me. Just because you are of age and out of the house doesn't mean that you aren't in trouble."

James seemed to be scrambling for something to say, "Well, well, Lily's dating Frank and she hasn't told you! I caught them snogging in a broom cupboard."

James pointed his finger at Lily.

She had blushed a deep red. "You were supposed to keep that a secret! Besides, what Frank and I do together is none of your business!" Lily said the last sentence with a very Hermione Granger sense to it and everyone that knew the young Granger could tell.

"It is when he's snogging my little sister!"

"O this is just like with Al and Scorpius!" Lily shouted. They began fighting with the likeness of their namesakes. "And just like when Rose said she was dating Dan Wood!"

Then Albus stood ready to defend himself. "Hey, everyone loves Scorpius! And at least he was more respectful to you than you were to him! And just because of his father!"

The three siblings stood there for a few minutes arguing spitting words back and forth over things that they had done, people they've dated, people they've been caught snogging, or anything that had gotten them in trouble in the past.

Harry stood there clearly forgotten by his children. He crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot as if thinking.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Mrs. Weasley asked appalled.

"This? This would happen again anyways if I did stop it. The Potter/Weasley/Lupin family is huge, loud, and full of trouble." Harry explained.

"Lupin?" Remus choked out.

"Your son Teddy Remus Lupin and wife Victore Lupin NEE Weasley. They also are expecting." Harry explained.

Remus was pale, "I have a son? With who? Who did I trouble so much with that burden?"

"First, Teddy's not a werewolf. You even named me godfather, and his mother is the dear auror that has been trying to convince you for about two years that you are good enough. You are to my day the only person that can call her Nymphadora."

Tonks had squealed in excitement over hearing she was finally married to Remus before she then hit him. "I told you Remus John Lupin!"

Sirius found this all to be the funniest thing in the world and he burst out laughing.

"Shut it Padfoot." Remus muttered rubbing his cheek.

Harry then turned to Michele. "Did they all behave?"

"Well enough. Al and Lils tried to kill my fiancé at the beginning but I put a stop to it." Michele explained. "It's kind of surprising when I know how close they all are."

"Fiance?" Harry asked a big smile on his face.

"Yep. J was rather appalled that we all were betting on when he'd ask." Michele grinned. "Everyone else thought it was funny though."

"Well congratulations. When we leave I think that everyone will be pretty happy for you guys." Harry smiled.

"Do you want to break it up?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Michele stepped forward before screaming loud enough for even the bickering siblings to hear, "I'm pregnant!"

Everyone stopped to stare at her. "No, I'm kidding. I just needed your attention." Michele quickly said seeing the faces of her fiancé and his siblings.

"She always does this." Harry assured everyone. "Now you three need to stop arguing until we get back home. Then have at it until your mum has enough of it. Right now we have about half an hour before we leave so stop fighting with each other for that long."

There were the echoes of sorry dad, and sorry daddy before everything was calm enough again. "So how are we getting home?"

"Your Aunt Luna and Aunt Hermione worked it out. They had to talk to Uncle Neville, Minerva, and Minister Kingsley of course but as a group we all managed to work it out." Harry looked over at his James. "I hope you realize that Minerva is furious with you. That was her time turner you know. It was supposed to be returned and you knew that James Sirius."

James shrugged like it was no big deal. It wasn't he was in trouble with his former HeadMistress all the time. Even during school. "Eh, Minnie'll get over it."

"You are asking for a death sentence aren't you? Aunt Minnie is scarier than Aunt Audrey." Lily shivered.

"Who's Aunt Audrey?" Ron asked.

"Uncle Percy's wife. And I know he's being a git and a prat now but he comes back." Lily explained absent mindedly.

Michele smiled. "Well. I'm ready to go. Besides, I need to to talk to Victore now. Me being the second girl getting married. And she's pregnant! This is going to be amazing. Her and Teddy are going to make adorable babies."

James had a disgusted look on his face. "You do realize that is my god brother and cousin you are talking about here."

"And? It's the same thing with Al and I but neither one of us are complaining. They won't get married unless they loved each other and besides. They do look really cute together." Lily frowned.

"Enough you two. I swear can you not get along for five minutes." Harry scolded his son and daughter.

"No there was that one time when Lily wasn't born." James answered.

Lily made a noise of protest but said nothing else of it.

"So, you're dating Frank huh?" Harry asked.

Lily blushed, "Maybe. But Daddy, we haven't told Uncle Neville yet."

"And who's Scorpius?" Ron demanded.

"My boyfriend. Scorpius Malfoy."

"Malfoy!? You're dating a Malfoy!" Ron cried.

"Well, at first Lily was our beard because we didn't know how to tell everyone. Then Dominique caught us snogging of course at the time we were more worried about her." Al exchanged a look with Lily, "Dom has been struggling with anorexia since her 4th year and she was loosing weight again. But you should have seen her face. She thought Scorp was cheating on Lily. She made us tell everyone the truth. And that was when Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and Hugo dropped another bomb. Hugo was diagnosed with anxiety and then Lils had depression." Albus explained. "But after that long dinner Louis went out and just shouted that he was gay."

"It was probably the most interesting and chaotic dinner the Weasley family has ever had, and that's saying something." Albus sighed.

"Remember Uncle Bill's face when he heard Louis. I thought he was going to have a heart attack." James chuckled.

"Well, you never know. He is the oldest Weasley sibling. He is going gray already." Lily commented completely ignoring the fact that her brother had revealed her depression.

Harry sighed wrapping an arm around Lily's shoulders before glancing at his watch before standing. "Come on. We've only just got time to get back up to the library so Aunt Luna can get us back."

"Ok, I'm ready to blow this joint." Lily stood gracefully. "I'll wait in the sitting room." Michele following after her.

James grinned watching as his two favorite girls in the world talked with each other. James rolled his eyes at them. "Dad?"

Harry looked over at his oldest son while Albus disappeared with the others, ready to leave.

"I missed you."

James stood and Harry smiled at him. "I missed you too. Now let's go. Your mother is ready to breathe fire."

"Doesn't she anyways?" James joked leaving the room.

Harry paused at the door giving his younger self a wink and in a flash the group of five and their memories of them, were gone.


End file.
